Talk:Yasuo/@comment-30539124-20161119012315/@comment-4091261-20161120041431
Gotta go fast? . I think you are definitely correct in your analysis. Perhaps the only champion that can really challenge him in a slap off is simply because his slaperino healing is much greater than what can achieve while being able to use most of the same items that makes strong even better. Though that said, I find it very ironic that the main weakness I can find about is actually mandingo dueling. The main annoyance about is that he is quite slippery while being able to deal a lot damage during evasive maneuvers. Pretty much get and slap him to oblivion to get him down. I think perhaps this is supposed to be his main thematic. He flows and weaves to disorient and destroy. The thing that bugs me about this is how easy frontal confrontation is with the kit with an advantage. What makes this so very difficult to fix is that the problem is inherently in . The fact he gains so much more flexibility when he obtains lifesteal alongside his growth in power makes it fairly difficult to deal with him. He has a solid threshold of order with knockups and but he excels in sheer might and flexibility due to his innate boost and the lifesteal synergy that follows. If it was as easy as sieging him down, that would be fine and dandy. However, his sense of order is tremendously increased with his . It extends past himself and amplifies the knockup power of other champions--it's technically but it still creates chain CC. While it certainly is easy to beat in the lane, his usefulness extends very well later on against everyone else. It causes champions who should be in the frontline trying to slap and destroy who is diving into the backline due to the simple fact that doesn't give an ADCs much room to retaliate on their own. ---- If you think his theme should be along the lines of an ADC, then he needs to tone down a lot on the disabling capabilities. The solid threshold to overcome is simply too much to handle. There have been many suggestions so far as to how exactly to limit . Of course... I commend you for bringing this up. I commend you because I haven't heard an suggestion about theme yet. Everyone spouts out balance equations and ideas. However, the first thing that Rito looks at is exactly what the theme is. They dub it viscerality, i.e. how it feels in action rather than cold logical theory. Establishing exactly what "should" be is actually a very decisive topic for how to converge all these suggestions into one idea. Khorius calls him an 'ADC' but is that all there is? If he is supposed to be in parallel with in role, what is the distance that separates him from what is expected from ? His flow? His wind? His lone samurai style? If his samurai style is important, what is that samurai style? Is it supposed to be flexible and dirty like Mugen, or is it supposed to be calculated and sharp like Jin--both from Samurai Champloo. Is he a samurai of justice like Samurai Jack? Is he a warmongering samurai who conquers nations? With his style comes an attitude. Should his attitude be the same? Even as I say that, what exactly is his attitude? What's his disposition on life? He's a wanderer by lore, but what does that transform him into? Most importantly, how does his attitude reflect his gameplay? Or rather, how does his gameplay reflect his attitude? You guys remember Yone? Well by lore, how does change from striking down his own brother? These are the questions we need to be answering. We have all these suggestions, but what's the use if there is no template to put them into? What's the point if we imagine the character to be a blank slate?